warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Project Security I'm still a bit confused about Project Security. Would it be about internet safety and stuff? --Bella Cullen 16:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I would think it would be about protecting WCWiki. Like say if an anon starts making nonsesne pages, abusive/obscene comments, ect. for an excessive amount of time, the Project Security team should decide what the punishment should be for that anon. So it could be that the warriors, deputy, and leader discuss how long the punishment will be. Than if we all agree on the same thing, we take it into to action. Even though I have some concerns about how long it would take to decide on a punishment. Maybe we could create an IRC for the WCWiki and then the whole PS Team could go on there at a certain time and then we can decide on it (Sort a like a jury)? Mossflight 17:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I get it. And maybe we could have more than just one team, and alternate teams. Like say Team 1 is Sparrow, Mossflight, and Echo. (just random users I thought of) , and Team 2 is Hawkey, me, and Evening. And say Team 3 is Clover, Sunny, and some other user. And say we switch teams every month. Just an idea. --Rainwhisker09 21:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well when I said "team" I meant like everyone on the PS project. Heres how I thought it would be: Leader: Me (Since no one else wants the position) Deputy: Blackclaw09 Warriors: Sparrowsong, Cloverfang, Hawkfire98, Eviningshine, Echomist, SpottedheadRC, ect. Teams would be good, but I don't know what we would do with teams. Mossflight 22:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) That would be good, but don't you think it should also be about my idea? I know a lot about internet safety and I could write a list of safety tips and stuff for people who don't. Bella Cullen 18:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Maybe Mossflight could still be leader, and Sparrow can be deputy. Unless you would rather be leader. --Rainwhisker09 20:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :), but I'm fine with just being a warrior. I'm already an admin, the creator of this wiki, and a senior warrior of Project Improvement Art. I don't really need more important positions. Bella Cullen 20:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sure of course! I'm all for safety on the internet from the creeps and psychos. Maybe we could merge it into something. Internet safety, Warriors Characters wiki portecting... I got nothing. Mossflight 22:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) If no one wants to be deputy, I would gladly take it. How about Spam-blockers, or WCWiki Protecters... mine stink. Any ideas? --Rainwhisker09 18:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad my idea is being turned tnto real. Sandwich, I'm giving the project to you. It's in your hands now,. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hawkfire. If no one made a page, I will make it in a few days. After I decide how to mix Mine and Sparrowsong's idea together. And I will need a 2nd man in charge to help me with ideas. Who would like to be that. Mossflight 22:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) As I said before, ''if no one else volunteers, I'd like to be deputy. I have a few ideas for this project that might prove useful. --Hallow's Eve09 20:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have my idea and I'm ready. I will create the page tomorrow after school. Mossflight 04:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clans Should we really have Clan articles? Sparrowsong 01:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so; we can just mention them in individual character articles. As you stated before, this is a character wiki, not a fanfic wiki, or anything else. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Wiki polls Do you like Warriors Characters Wiki? I love it I like it It's decent It's not that great I hate it How did you hear about WCWiki? Warriors Wiki Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Sparrowsong herself Other On a scale of 1-10, 1 being terrible and 10 being amazing, how well are the admins doing their job? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Would you reccomend the Wiki to a friend? Yes, definitely Possibly Not at all List of Names : Somebody made a list of names on WFW... but I can't find it anymore! Do you think we should have one here, as well as a naming guide? I could do that... (both of them!) What do you guys think? 4 the 4est! 00:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ebonycrow has a naming guide; it's quite good. Here is the link: http://www.ebony-crow.net/guide.htm Sparrowsong 19:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Characters With Siblings Someone was going to have to do this, and it looks like that someone is me. Here goes... Look, you guys. I don't mean to sound harsh, but stop saying that the Characters With Siblings category is pointless! It is NOT pointless. Besides, hundreds of articles link to it, so it would be a huge pain to remove. Hope I got my point across without seeming too mean :). Sparrowsong 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Featured Character? Do you think we should like vote for a featured character for every month? --AutumnSky 21:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pas une mauvaise idee, Autumnsky! LOL, sorry, I'm taking a French class and sometimes I randomly get the irresistible urge to speak it :). "Pas une mauvaise idee" means "not a bad idea." Sparrowsong 05:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Gracias! Estoy tomando español y el amor a hablarlo mucho también! If you need a translation, it basically means Thank you, I'm taking Spanish and I like to speak it a lot also! --AutumnSky 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) May I suggest we make a special page where we can vote on which character will be featured? --AutumnSky 20:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Featured User? Who will be the featured user for December? --AutumnSky 22:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Heh heh...well, Hidden didn't really get her 2 cents since she didn't get interviewed, I don't believe...so...should we just make Hawky interview her now and then put it on the main page, and change it to December Featured User? (When I say 'make', I don't mean literally 'make', y'know?) Clover 03:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Logo?!?!?!!?!? Sorry people, but honestly, we need a logo. We've gone quite a while without one, so may we discuss it again? : Thanks, Curious Happy New Meow! 00:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Logo Creation@Wikia may be able to help you guys RandomTime 00:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) User for January Who will be the featured user for January? --IcestormHI! 01:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Rules I had been thinking this for a bit of time now so I'm going ask ;) in the rules it says Only admins, beaureaucrats, and rollbackers are allowed to warn other users does this meen that if I saw a IP/user, and had to undo their edit I can't just warn him/her? I would have to go on a admins/rollbackers user talk page and ask can you warn this user, and so on. this just seems like it would make things take a lot longer then they have to. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, it makes sense, actually. How would you feel if some random user with like, no power whatsoever came up to you and said, "You do this wrong, I'm going to ban you if you do it again." Wouldn't that be... annoying? (And weird?) That's why. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 13:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) lol I would put some really long thing on here but I can't be botherd it;s not like anyone ever does abd edits. Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Working on it Hey guys, I'm gonna try to work on this wiki. I'm gonna make seperate forums for things, delete images with the Warriors wiki blanks, and Just for this month, I'm going to pick the Featured user/article (if thats ok), only for this month. ChelseaFC 23:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Links: For Featured Article: 1 ? No sense I just saw that I am the ONLY rollbacker, for a wiki with about 660 articles. That, to me, doesn't make any sense. There's four admins. I'm only thinking about this wiki, and doesn't it seem like there's too many? There's a lot of activity, I must admit, but on WFW there's only three for about the same amount. (Okay, 100 more, but most aren't edited, and what happens when you finish a character article? Nothing!) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 14:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Forest, so are you saying that you think someone's rights should be taken away or there should be another rollbacker? About the admin thing, on Sonic News Network there are (I think, I haven't been on recently) only about a thousand pages or so, and there are 5 admins, plus a lot of beauros. But, there are only 3 (right?) admins on Warriors Wiki with about the same amount of SNN pages. So...I don't know if I agree with you or not. But I see what you mean. Sparrow? Clover lulz You =D 02:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, what I was saying above was, I agree with you, but I don't want anyone's rights taken away. Clover lulz You =D 00:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it was weird. It's kind of cool. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 01:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think were fine. But I don't think well get any more admins in this year. But maybe we should have just 1 more rollbacker. just so foresty isn't alone :). ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if we wanted another admin, we'd have to get a thousand articles! But I do agree about having another rollbacker. Hawky, Forest, what do y'all think? (P.S., Sandwich, want me to set up a sitenotice about the article nominations, or do you wanna do it?) Clover lulz You =D 02:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Look down to the next section. Cleaning up this wiki Ok people, we need to get this Wiki running. We have alot of things to do, mostly to get organized. I have some jobs for people, if you want to volunteer. *Set up/fix forums- Mossflight *Erase all WWiki lineart used pictures off of the Articles.-Shigura *Advertise *Improve Articles *Template designing-Shigura Ok, now who wants to volunteer to do those jobs. If no one wants to, I think I'll help fix the forums. And, someone needs to lead PIA. Echo hasn't been on for a while. I won't lead it, I'll be busy. Does anyone want to lead it? P.S.- just in case, remember if you see a vandalizer or a flamer, remember to report to PS, or an Admin. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll remove the WWiki Lineart! I could use something to do. LOL. XD [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I already removed Acornfoot's lineart, but I wanna wait for your Okay before I continue. =D [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh! I'll do Temple Designing, too! I love designing templates! XD [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 23:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shigura, I give you my ok. And there can be more than 1 person at a time to do the jobs. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 01:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :How would this be for an Admin Template? =D With this first life I give you... This user is an admin of The Warriors Characters Wiki. If you need help editing or have any suggestions, comments or messages for this admin just leave them on their talk page. Don't worry; We don't bite. =) [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 01:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Remvoing a picture from a page doesn't get rid of it, an admin has to delete it. Sparrowsong 03:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC). Oh... I guess I'll focus on the templates, then... [[User:Shigura| Antoi]]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 04:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a featured article template... ::I can delete all the images, and I've already been advertising (on Twitter and at my friends and stuff). So...want me to put up the site notice???? Clover lulz You =D 17:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Me likes the templates, too. I forgot to say that before. Are CharCat templates those character boxes? Because if you want to see a examle, go here. I'm just not sure how I could, like, make it where they were personalizable...I thought I knew how, but it's HARD. So...I don't know, either. ::Meh, forgot my siggie. Clover lulz You =D 19:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :You'll have to do it alone. Only admins can delete Pictures. :/ ::nice Templates. On Improving Articles that could be a bit hard as the Articles were made by users with storys but we may not know the story and then we can't make the page better, if you get what I meen? Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) New Project Should we have a Project Characters? Since, we need to clean and fix all pages, and I find that handy. Leader:Me Deputy:Mossflight Warriors: Eveningswift,Brightsparrow,Rainwhisker,Icethroat ect. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think we should! Moss? Everyone else? If U Seek Clover 20:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Not to be rude but, it's been a few weeks, and no one suggested there opionons. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I think its a great idea. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 21:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Quitting template? We should have a template to put on the user pages of people that either put up a notice that they quit or haven't been on for at least 9 months. And a category called Quitters or Users That Left or Ex-Users or whatever. Sparrowsong 17:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New Project! :) OK I've looked but can't find anything like PCA :( soo... can I start one up? if we don't have one that I've missed xD Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ahah, I've just found it :D Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New admin????? Hey you guys, I was just wondering, should we have a new admin? I think we probably have enough, but before we had 4, so....what do y'all think? If U Seek Clover 20:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't really see the need for more admins, but I don't mind having a new one. Shruggytalk 07:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Right now, this failure of a Wiki has only got two admins who are hardly ever on. We need someone who's dedicated. Sparrowsong 00:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Have we got some new admins now? I saw you two were talking about it on talk pages, at least I think you were :D Shruggytalk 08:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Characters Wiki:Project Security‎ Do you really need Project Security? #Most of the users in it left. #It makes blocking someone take longer then it needs to. Shruggytalk 07:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) True, true...but it's not PS that's the problem. It's the users. The users are the ones who choose not to come on and don't immediately respond to accusation posts. We need way more people here. Sparrowsong 00:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Project Security is a project that gives everyone a voice in banning a user. So it wouldn't just be an admin banning, just incase theres a mistake or if anyone disagrees, we could hear what they have to say and decide. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Admins We have loads of pages that are up for deletion, 22 images useing warriors wiki line art and 5 pages, Go here Category:Candidates for deletion And get rid of them pls :-) Shruggytalk 08:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I recommend you message Sandwich about that. Sparrowsong 17:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. There's more than 22 images. For sure. In fact, I'm guessing there's around 300 images. Make that 179 images in Category:Candidates for deletion :) Shruggytalk 20:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Plus the hundreds that don't have deletion tags because nobody cares enough about this Wiki to help improve it. Well, either that or they're lazy and think "Whatever, I'll just wait for an admin to do it." Said admins are usually on no more than 5 times a month and take several weeks to respond to messages. Sparrowsong 00:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I do care about this wiki, it's just really hard to put deletion tags on them, as there's no list... Shruggytalk 07:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) No, no, I'm not accusing you of not caring about the Wiki! I didn't literally mean that nobody cares about the Wiki, just that most people don't seem to. I'm sorry...oh, and it's actually really easy to put a deletion tag on something. Just type "{ { d e l e t e } }" without the spaces. Sparrowsong 21:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I actually care very much about this wiki. I just have limited time due to my mother grounding me (again). I've been trying to delete images. ANd people do care about this wiki, just like you said, most have the "I'll wait for an Admin to do it" Attitude. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 21:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sparrowsong, I mean it's hard to find them, as there isn't a list of images, :) Shruggytalk 07:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, try looking at character pages. Maybe hit the "random page" button over and over until you get a page with a WWiki image. Then you click the image, edit the image's page (not just a page with the image on it) and put a delete tag on it. It's okay, Mossflight, I actually think you're a really great admin :). Sparrowsong 17:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No, Mossflight, I wasn't talking about you. I was actually thinking mostly of how when Hawk and I used to be admins, we were really inactive...y'know? FEATURED USER WE. NEED. TO. USE. THE. FEATURED. USER. SYSTEM. PEOPLE. HIDDENSUN. WAS. NOMINATED. SEVERAL. MONTHS. AGO. AND. WASN'T. EVEN. INTERVIEWED. IMAGINE. HOW. THAT. MUST. HAVE. FELT. PEOPLE. CLEAN. UP. YOUR. ACT. Sparrowsong 21:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) May StarClan Light your Path... This Article is, or has been a Featured Article. 14:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow those templates are good! Also, we need CharCat templates. And I have no clue how to make those. 02:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I also like the featured article one a lot, me likey them both, though. Oh, so, Sandwich, can I take care of advertising and helping Shig take care of the deletion of images? 19:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I prettied up the Stub Template. LOL. And I'm going to start creating Templates. =) 22:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I get what your saying. But we can still correct grammar, add categories, add sections... 22:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Quitting Template I attempted to create a quitting template: This user has quit the Warriors Characters Wiki, and will not be able to reply to any messages you leave on their talk page. I really like it! The quitting template would be for users who either put up a quitting notice (e.g. Peacesong) or haven't been on for several months (e.g. Echomist)...right? Sparrowsong 19:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like it too. Feel free to use it. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) wait.......Peacesong quit? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 21:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes. She said that this Wiki is a waste of time, she hates it, and she won't come on anymore. Sparrowsong 21:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I reformatted some things. Does anyone know how to make the picture smaller? Because when I try to make it 80 pixels, it shrinks really small. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Templates I made three more templates: This user is a rollbacker, and will be able to answer any questions you have concerning the wiki. This user is a warrior of Project Improvement Art. This user is the leader of Project Improvement Art. What do you all think? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I like it! But...the warrior template's colour could be changed....'cause I think they would look more....colourful. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 11:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I love these, but maybe add a different colour to the warrior one to add more distinction from the leader one. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 21:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh! My fault, I copied the code from the warrior template and used it for the leader one. :P I changed the color to light blue, does it look better? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I made two more, they can be seen here: User:Blackclaw09/Templates --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Tigersta for my template...me likey :). ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 05:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) lol I'm glad you like it! :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 22:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I made two userboxes, for genders. Do you think that we should have a template project or something? Like the userbox project on the WWiki? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Articles Guys, I keep on finding articles, where someone made it last year, said what the cat looks like that that's it. So far I've just been, putting in a History bit saying "coming soon". But should I just delete them? when the users quit, they're never going get any history. Shruggytalk 16:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I say you give 'em 6 days. If they don't edit by then, delete all their articles. That's what they used to do on the fanfic Wiki. Sparrowsong 01:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. 6 days. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 22:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) so, if a user hasn't edited for six days, I just delete all their articles? :] Shruggytalk 09:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I guess. But maybe we could give 'em a month or something. Sometimes I'm not on for 6 days because of homework. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I think, a Month is good, or if they're a quiter. Shruggytalk 19:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) A warning saying "if you don't edit article X in 6 days, it'll be deleted?" Sparrowsong 21:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) There are plenty of users that quit, so... we delete all their articles? I think there's a category called Quitters, perhaps we could start from there- delete all articles created by those users. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Sparrowsong 02:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it may wanna be longer than 6 days, because a few days ago I was off my grounding - I had been grounded for a week, which is 7 days. Yeah, wouldn't a month be better? If U Seek Clover 20:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Does anyone mind if I reformat the main page a little? I think it could use some "prettying up." (not a term I use often) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Project? Do you think that we should have a template project or something? Like the userbox project on the WWiki? It's purpose would be to improve templates and create them, all for the wiki. So what do you all think? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 12:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) That's a great idea! Sparrowsong 16:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that works! :D Maybe it could be called something like Project Template :p If U Seek Clover 20:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think we should set it up like regular projects: Leader Deputy Warriors (experienced users in wikicode) Apprentices (unexperienced users in wikicode) Elders (inactive members) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good :D who's going be leader ect? Shruggytalk 10:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....I think Blackclaw should be leader.....I could probably be a warrior, cuz I know, like, all that coding on the main page, Charbox coding, and signature coding and how to make the font colored. See? If U Seek Clover 12:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats actually a good idea! I think since Blackclaw suggested it, they should be leader. [[User:Sandwich989|Summer is here!!!!!]] 05:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yesh, so two votes for Blackeh being leader! Yayz! Who wants to go make it? (I think it's okay with everyone, you know) But wait....who's deputy? If Shigura was still here, I'd probably say her...but I haven't seen her for a while... Clover 21:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks everyone :) I'll try to make it, if that's ok with everybody? And deputy? Err.... I don't know. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 02:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link: Project Templates [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 02:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured User :Alright, so Brighteh got the most votes, right? And Forest isn't a arollbacker anymore, so Sandwich will have to interview her. But...you know the poll thing asking who the next interviewer should be and the next FU should be? Who do you guys think should be the nominees for featured user and interviewer? If U Seek Clover 20:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just don't get why someone has to be featured. It's kind of mean, especially to the people/users that aren't. I don't care, because I'm NEVER ON, but to those who do... FP Coolr than you 20:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we could set the thing up so every user gets to be featured? That way it's fair, so everyone gets a chance to shine. I like the Featured User thing, because you get to know one another. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's kinda what I was hoping for. :D So we will not need to vote? Or will we? Hmm.....I don't know....c'mon, help me, you guys....LOL I sound whiny.....anyways, I think no matter how we do it, every user will get featured. Like, if we don't feature the same user twice (unless we've gone through basically ALL the users,) then everyone would get a chance at it sooner or later. And how would we decide on the....um....next FU? Randomly? Although, I think next month, we should soooooo give Sunny another chance at the interview. She just didn't get around to it before. D: If U Seek Clover 12:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure, I think we shouldn't vote. Icefall Icy Winds 15:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :How about we pick the user randomly? With a random line picker. We'll come up with a list of users (that have been active in the past few weeks) and do it that way? [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 20:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm....that might work. So...we would have to come up with the list of active users first? And then go to the random line picker and it would pick randomly for us, right? Clover 14:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and since Brightsparrow was already voted for this month, don't ya think she should get to be featured user at least for this month? After all, just for this month...I kinda already told her, but I don't think she got the message. Clover 14:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, she got the message. Clover 21:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo Here is the logo LogoCreation Wiki made us: ☮[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯ 02:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Love it! Just upload it as Wiki.png, and we're all set! Sparrowsong 02:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. LOL, how ironic. They never reply to mine, ever, not even when I ask that it be deleted. But with this one, they reply soo quickly :(. Sparrowsong 02:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) They didn't exactly reply that quickly... It took them around... 2 weeks? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 02:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Woah, Great job Blackclaw! I love it!. And please please pelase, can someone help me fix my sig? I keep trying and it won't work. I think its probably a simple change too. Sandwich989 07:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Err... Sandwich, just wanted to let you know I didn't make that... I'm not that good. And your sig? Is this how you wanted it: Netherlands!!! [[User talk:Sandwich989| England should have beat Germany!]]? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 19:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, fail on my part >.<. And yes, that's how i wanted it.Netherlands!!! [[User talk:Sandwich989| England should have beat Germany!]] I wish I were that good :) And I'm glad I could help! Can you upload the logo? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 15:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) An admin has to upload it as Wiki.png Sparrowsong 17:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I will do it. Clover 23:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I uploaded it as , so now what do I do? Clover 23:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, its working. Sandwich989 07:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, when I first uploaded it it wasn't working. Sorry. Clover 16:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Plan to fix articles Ok, I suggest that people, especially owners, need to work on their article stubs. To make it look more professional looking. Also, do we have CharCat templates? Maybe we could take it up with the Project to fix that. Sandwich989 07:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, a while back i pretty much messed up the forums. We should work on those, so we can put all the discussions in their proper places. Sandwich989 07:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I'll try and work on the charcat templates, but I'll need some help. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 13:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I changed the colors of the charcat template to make it match the wiki colors (BTW, I forgot to log in while doing it, so in the history it will say an IP did it, but that was me.): Charcat Template [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 15:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) There's something funny about that (metaphorically) because me and Elorisa have our own personal charcat templates, but I guess I can change them to yours, Blackeh. :D Clover 16:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The orange....hurts my eyes a bit on that.... [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 16:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) And also, I'm sorry Blackeh, but when I tried to do it here it obviously didn't work. D= Clover 16:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think I fixed it. And the orange? Err... I'll try and change it to another color. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 19:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice :) just on the charcat tamplate, if you can, maybe make the blue I bit darker? but it's nice :) Shruggytalk 21:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok I fixed the orange and the blue. And thanks Shruggy! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 17:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Images for deletion Woot! we have no more images in the category for deletion thing :D Just wanted too tell every one. Shruggytalk 19:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Forums OK. I'm done with Deleting Images! (see above) I'd like to start sorting the Forums, (Someone said they were all messed up. I think) so. my idea was, too just delete them all. and start over =) What do you lot think? Shruggytalk 20:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★''']] 20:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC)